


here with me

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Football, M/M, england nt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: Celebrating Dele's goal against Sweden





	here with me

It took Eric a while to get to Dele.

That header into the net, Dele spinning away, all bright white grins, doing the shuffle of the week on the sidelines. His form swallowed by Ashley, Jesse as they jumped on him with glee. The air in the stadium shredded with howls of triumph and despair of thirty two thousand supporters.

Afterwards, when the whistle blew, they followed Harry's lead, offering commiserations to the Swedish lads with their vibrant yellow and blue kits. Dele and Walks and John 'Pencil' Stones dancing and waving to the fans on the side. Then they drifted to their families, to be swamped in hugs and kisses, and ---

Still not there, because under this gaffer, there were media duties to be attended to. The further they pushed on into the competition, the more the media pressed in. A nicer sort of intrusion this time from two years ago, but still...

***

"Took you long enough," Dele quipped, leaning against their room door. The journey winding and long; being bussed from Samara to the airport and now here, in their shared room. His hair curling tighter as it dried, Dele himself showered and changed out of their England kit into a soft, white non- descript t-shirt and dark jogging bottoms.

Which... wasn't like him. The boldness in his dark eyes however, was.

"Del-" and Eric couldn't help it, reaching for him and pulling him closer. Dele's heart trip hammering against his chest, his arms slung around his neck. Their bodies as close as can be, whilst clothed. "I just--"

“We did it,” Dele mumbled in Eric’s shoulder. His voice trembling with the emotion of it. “We did it. We’re in a semi-final. Fuck, Eric.”

“Yeah,” Eric said at last, thumbing at the nape of Dele’s neck, feeling the smooth, taut skin there. “And your goal got us there.” A pause. “Took you long enough.”

Dele broke their embrace, shook his head. “Knob,” he said, the word strangely affectionate. “Not everyone can score the winning penalty that takes us through and -” Eric pressed his index and middle finger against Dele’s lips to stop the prattle. The air in his lungs whooshing out his lungs as Dele’s tongue swiped at the backs of his fingers, hot and slick.

“D--” Eric started, and it might have been Delboy or _Deus_ , he didn’t half know. His head following where his fingers rested, the seam of Dele’s lips opening and welcoming. Mouth slick and hot, tasting of mouthwash and the smoke of him. Dele’s hum vibrating through Eric’s entire being, making him want more. Dele’s hand slipping from his neck to hip, tugging Eric closer to him, causing Dele to mutter a comment so utterly hamfisted and crude, Eric rolled his eyes, breaking their kiss. Eric ready to tease Dele only for Dele’s words to slam into him. “I know...this might not be Portugal and 2016, but ---” he said, his eyes warm and soft. “I’m glad you’re here, with me.”

Eric lifted his hand, palmed Dele’s cheek, his face in the shadow of Eric’s own. Unable to utter a pithy remark, he only shook his head, and kissed Dele again.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the football kink meme, and as such, the work is unbeta'd and lightly edited. Thanks for reading.


End file.
